A Crow's Love
by xUchihaPrincessx
Summary: AU. Itachi has long kept his feelings towards Sakura to himself. One night, however, it all comes bubbling out when she confronts him about it. Warning: Contains explicit language and sex scenes.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or its characters nor do I make any money off of this.

Warning: Contains a juicy, juicy lemon. So if you're lighthearted, don't read. :P

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Hot water drummed against a toned back. Muscles stretched and contracted as slim, masculine fingers ran through waist-long inky black hair. Onyx black eyes would close as the warmth of the drizzling water above him deliciously sank into the stressed muscles on his shoulders. A heavenly sigh would be expelled from thin, pale pink lips. The water was lulling his body into a relaxed state. Coaxing it at a deliberately slow pace into complete calmness. The hot liquid poured down his sinewy frame, shrouding the small cabin of his shower in a steamy cloud.

These were the kind of showers he looked forward to at the end of a very long, busy day. The man's occupation kept him from leaving his office at the time he desired. Always some kind of unexpected paperwork would have to be filled out at the last second or a meeting would need to be held to discuss the current state of the company. Lately, though the man was the CEO, it seemed that the fastidious paperwork and contracts he had to look over had been piling up in an unattended stack on his desk. He wasn't an usual procrastinator but he certainly felt like one for allowing himself to delay his responsibilities. Today had been the day that he had decided to get everything done, but he'll be damned if that had not taken a tow on his already exhausted body.

The man had been plain out unapproachable the whole day. Not even his usual morning coffee or the sight of his lovely secretary, Yamanaka Ino, had helped him soothe the vexatious feeling his workload had left him with. Even though the male was a hard worker—he wouldn't have constructed the thriving Uchiha Corps if he hadn't been a determined bastard—sometimes he just wanted to shut off the world and forget his inhibitions for a night or two. His younger brother was very capable of handling it were he absent, but he detested the idea of abandoning his duties—tempting as it was.

The toned, tall anatomy would bend over to shut off the delicious heaven that was the shower's running water. A glass, see through door would slide open to let the steam spread all about the spacious bathroom. Long fingers then would grasp a soft white towel. Raven locks would be the first thing to be dried, followed by his taut stomach and arms only for the downy cloth to be then wrapped low on his hips; showing off deep concave lines that ran from his slim hips to meet with a happy trail. Long, toned legs carried him out of the restroom and into the bitter coldness of his bedroom, which contrasted greatly with the temperature in the previous room. A loud, unmelodious sound brought him out of his relaxed state and into a stressed state once more. Not even in the confines of his own home could he be left alone for a second.

Clicking his tongue, his hands would then pick up the smartphone atop his mahogany dresser. Black irises studied the obnoxious device to determine whether he wanted to answer the call or silence it. The first thing he noticed was a flash of bubblegum pink hair that adorned the female's beautifully round face. Jade green eyes smiled playfully for the camera and his fingers worked over the green button, sliding across the screen haltingly before pressing the device to his milky white ear. This was a call he wanted to answer, be it urgent or not.

Silence ensued the second he had answered, waiting for the female's vivacious but soft voice to come through the speakers. "Am I interrupting something?" Was the first thing that she asked. Her voice had served to relax him. This was Sakura, after all, his long time friend and someone whom he could definitely relax around. He had known the girl since he was 15 years old and she 10.

"No," he responded with his sinfully sweet voice, tone a velvety baritone when it fell upon the female's ears. "You're fortunate I just got out of the shower."

"What I'd give to see you in nothing but a towel right at this instant," she quirked playfully. He suppressed a chuckle.

"Last time I checked, you had a thing for my brother, not me," he pointed out. The pink-haired female always seemed too attached to his younger brother. For as long as he could remember, Sakura has been helplessly chasing after Sasuke. Her crush had developed into plain obsession and even though the older Uchiha didn't comment about it a good majority of the time, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for the girl who always got her heart broken time and time again. Though their exuberant chatter always bordered on the line of sexual teasing, Sakura never really showed an emotional desire for the eldest Uchiha. It was better that way, anyway. Their friendship couldn't be ruined by something that was so one-sided coming from his part.

"Itachi," the voice had dropped down to a husky whisper, as though the name bothered her in ways that were forbidden. Or at least that's what Itachi imagined.

"Sakura," he echoed, though the playful tone had been dropped. "What is it? I'm fatigued and need some much needed rest."

"I'm outside," she replied, guilt written all over her tone. Sighing, Itachi tried not to roll his eyes. This always happened. He didn't need to ask what was wrong for him to know the answer of her distress. His brother would sleep with her, use her for a few weeks, and then throw her aside as though she was a dirty towel and Sakura would come running to Itachi for comfort. Itachi should be used to it by now. His long time infatuation with her would never be reciprocated and so he should just be there for her as a friend. It always disappointed him, however, how she would let herself be disrespected in such a way by the womanizer known as his younger sibling when she could have someone better; someone more mature and on good standings by her side. Someone who deserved her more than his foolish brother, Sasuke, did. No words of such nature ever left his mouth, though, because she was and probably always will be fixated on Sasuke.

With a flick of his finger and an exasperated sigh, he pressed the red button on the screen to hang up. Quickly giving pace to his feet, he set about doing the long trek towards the front door to his penthouse. Once he reached it, he opened the double wooden doors to allow her in, not minding at all whether he was in just a towel or not. His eyes traveled over the shorter, slimmer figure below him. Her short pink hair was in small piggy tails, a red hairband in it as her big, round eyes looked up at him. Or attempted to.

She was sporting a small frown on her facial features. Something was bothering her. What it was, well—he could probably guess it had something to do with Sasuke. "Come in," he whispered, stepping back to let her in. She didn't. Instead, she went straight for a much needed embrace, startling him. Small hands would settle on his toned back, arms holding his waist tightly as her face was buried in his naked chest. Sakura must have been in a seriously unstable state if she was going head-first into the thing that was her instant remedy when she was in a seriously sad mood.

Itachi momentarily forgot how deliciously sweet Sakura always feels whenever she pressed up against him like this. All thoughts concerning the proximity of their bodies left his mind then. He wanted to comfort her, soothe her, and affirm her that everything would be all right. Lowering his head, his nose buried itself on her pink tresses, charcoal black eyes closing as his hands came up at a leisurely pace to wrap around her small anatomy. They settled on the small of her back, holding her there. All that mattered at that instant was making her feel better.

The need for his body to claim her as his was the last thing in his head but he couldn't deny the exquisite manner in which their bodies fit so well against one another. "Sakura," he whispered, voice cloaked with a desire that he had kept locked up for so long. Itachi pulled his head back to glance down at the pinky tightly embracing him. But she didn't look up, she just kept her face buried in his warm chest because that's all she needed. Sighing, he ran a hand through his wet black locks, stopping on her head before he took a few steps back to close the doors, still tangled up with the female.

Sakura pulled away, taking off the waist length denim jacket she wore. The tank top underneath was red, accentuating her creamy white skin and wide hips. The black skirt she wore brought out her toned thighs and it took a hell of a lot of effort for Itachi to place his gaze elsewhere. He didn't want to admire the way her impossibly long legs gave way to an apparently firm and round ass. His eyes followed the taut, flat stomach before settling on the jade green eyes that were intently looking at him with a troubled edge to them. "Itachi, I-I'm sorry I keep barging in like this on you. I know you're tired, always busy with work and rarely get any kind of time alone. But I'm selfish," she whispered. "I'm so very selfish and I need you to just hold me. Please," she finished, voice a hoarse cry as her eyes crystallized with unshed tears.

Itachi could only stare at the female standing in the big living room, close to the glass coffee table. She looked so lonely and far away. Itachi softened yet again for this woman. This woman who drove him crazy but was sweet and independent, yet self-conscious at the smallest of things. Every time something went wrong, she would blame herself and no one else. It was crazy, beyond inane thinking, that someone of her nature could be this way. Her love life was a mess but her medical career a success. Itachi couldn't help but think of how quickly he'd wipe her every insecurity away if he were given the chance.

For a while, Itachi just watched her. His mouth was a thin line, mind prodding on what he should do. And so he steps forward. The grace of a cat was imbedded into his sinewy anatomy. His feet carried him on silently, calmly, as his knuckles reached up to brush the sensitive skin on her creamy cheek. The warmth he felt, so familiar and so very alluring, made him expand his hand, palm completely engulfing her ear and a good portion of her cheek. The woman was leaning into it, enjoying the comforting touch by the way her eyes were closed.

They wouldn't talk about it for now. About what Sasuke had done, that is. It just didn't matter for the time being. Itachi was just there for the comfort he offered her. Sakura wasn't going to give anything else but friendship and what-not. But that was okay, because Itachi would take whatever he could get. He knew it wasn't healthy and that he could very well win her over if he so attempted, but he was doubtful that he'll ever stop being just 'Sasuke's brother' in her eyes.

Exerting a sigh of disdain towards Sasuke, he pulled her towards him and embraced her figure once more. It was an embrace to last a few minutes. No crying, no silent sobbing or words of comfort—all there was to it was Itachi soundly attempting to let Sakura find solace in his arms as he so often did. "It's fine if you're selfish, Bubbles," ah, that nickname. It was as old as their strong, unbreakable bond and it brought back memories. Memories of a 10 year-old Sakura smiling up at him as she blew a bubble made of gum from her mouth, giggling when Itachi popped it. Her way of telling him how happy she was to be with him. This happened many times, even when they were mad at each other and no one wanted to apologize because they both were stubborn as all hell. All they had to do was spend a few moments alone together and neither could help but give in and just talk.

"I'm sorry I keep bothering you," she whispered, pulling her head away from under his chin to look up into onyx eyes. "You're the only person aside from Naruto that I can do this with." Her impossibly green eyes stared at the face above her with sorrow. Naruto wasn't in Konoha. The cerulean eyed boy had gone off on vacation to visit his long-time friend, Gaara. While he didn't mind being with her at that instant, it took a lot of self-restraint and control for him not to run his fingers over those pale pink, bow-shaped lips that were now parted, or to rub his thumb over those frown lines between her eyebrows that only made her look so vulnerable. The act would be too intimate.

"Again, you're lucky I just took a shower. Otherwise you'd be knocking on the door now and I'll be dead to the world in my room," he joked, a curve appearing on his lips as he pulled away from the embrace. "What did my brother do now, Sakura?"

Her eyes averted from his gaze the second the question came out. Itachi hated asking this. He always dreaded her response because the oldest Uchiha knew quite well what the answer would be. So the chagrin tone of voice he had suddenly taken made the female shuffle on her feet, legs rubbing together as though the guilt she felt inside for bothering him too much would swallow her up any second. "It wasn't what he did. More like what he said," she shrugged, choosing to flop down on the black leather sofa behind her.

"Alright, I'm all ears," he responded, taking a seat next to her. None of them seemed to care that he was just in a towel or that their proximity to each other seemed to be far more inappropriate than that of simple friends. His knee brushed hers, making her snap her attention to him. She still seemed hesitant. The way her face fell into a frown again had him leaning his elbows on his knees, staring at her so she understood he was all ears. It was strange. Sakura never hesitated to tell him anything unless it was something that bothered her on a deeper, more personal level. His mind was racing though he didn't show it or was sure why. His brother had ways to be fastidious to Itachi and the fact that he was the only human alive who knew of his real feelings for Sakura made him feel somewhat agitated.

"Sakura, come on," he poked her, attempting to lighten the mood by the simple action. But she still wouldn't speak.

Courage had left her, he concluded. How often had this happened? Probably only once when she admitted that she had slept with Naruto. It had hurt him then. To see her go off with other men but never him—it had made his stomach clench in jealousy and as a result, he had avoided her for weeks. Itachi knew he had been acting like a child and it was all he could do not to find the nearest thing and break it in blind outrage. The urge was there, yes, but he was the epitome of calmness on the outside. In order to keep others happy and at ease, he chose to forego consideration for himself and just act as a shoulder to cry on for his friends, which weren't that many. He was selfless in that aspect of his personality but he could never outrun his emotions. The raven had believed he had avoided dealing with his sentiments because he was a workaholic. But the empty feeling in his stomach had been too much for him to handle. They eventually had gotten to him and he was forced to deal with them only to reveal that he was in love with her. That had been ten years ago, when Itachi was 24 and getting started on building up his corporation.

That's when he had gone to her only to find her in a compromising situation with his brother. Her long-time crush had suddenly decided to deem her worthy of his attention. She had answered the door, all disheveled and flushed. Itachi was no fool and certainly no stranger to a woman's arousal or intimacy. So when she had asked him what he wanted in a loss for air, his eyes traveled behind her to find a very butt-naked Sasuke glancing at him with a smirk as he sat on the couch. Itachi had bolted from there only to never bring up the subject again. Opting instead to keep the secret within himself and not tell a soul. But, of course, his brother had a knack for finding out what was wrong with him. It came as no surprise to him when Sasuke had brought up that he had always known how Itachi truly felt about Sakura.

The way Sakura was acting at that moment made all those fastidious memories resurface again. Fear apprehended his heart as her lips parted to inform him of what Sasuke had said, but no amount of preparation or attempts at calming himself were enough to prepare him for what happened next. "He told me about your true feelings for me." The words were cautious, almost a bit too cautious. Green eyes searched his face for any sort of reaction he might have to her words but nothing appeared. His poker face was back in place, the one he often used to make business decisions. "'Tachi?"

Itachi stood up, much too abruptly at the mention of his nickname—something only she was allowed to do. It somehow felt too hot in the room all of a sudden but he didn't dare look at the pink-haired girl for the next few seconds. This was it. This is what was bothering her. It took the years of self-discipline he owned to not speak. His brain was working on a way to avoid this already so nothing would change in between them. But his heart was egoistic. This was the opportunity to tell her how he truly felt on the inside. An opportunity that had been robbed from him so long ago but now presented itself once more.

"I—"

"I told him that I didn't believe him. I mean, of course you love me. You're my best friend! You're like a brother to me. I think he just said it to put some obstacles in between us. He's probably jealous, yeah! That's it. Stupid Sasuke. Always letting silly things get to his head, right?" Itachi noticed with dismay how she was mindlessly prattling. A sure sign that the girl was in a brittle state. Her neurotic words had him scowling at her with an acerbity that had never been directed at her before. His onyx eyes were pools filled with strained emotions. They spoke for him when words failed to make an appearance at her frivolous utterance.

Rolling his eyes and deciding that the divulgence of his want for her would bring more harm than good, he marched towards his bedroom. Ebbing away from the astounded female was the best thing for them now. Nothing could be said anymore. It was clear that she didn't want him the way he hoped. Reciprocating his feelings was not something she desired, given her response. Itachi left her, sitting there in silence, and knowing that Sakura would probably leave when it was clear that he wouldn't pursue the matter any further.

Closing the door behind him, he slipped out of his towel, letting it drop to the floor when he trudged in the direction of his walk-in closet in a fishing expedition for his nightdress. The closet was big and it always baffled him how many clothes he owned. Searching for his pajama bottoms was harder than finding a needle in a haystack. Or so he wanted to think. Truth be told, anything would be better than listening to his heart beating slowly in his chest. It felt like a knife had been stabbed through it and he didn't want to deal with all the emotional drama of just a few seconds ago. Anything but that.

So caught up was he in his silent brooding, that he did not notice the familiar creak of his bedroom door opening and closing. The only thing lighting the closet was the night lamp from his bedside table. When a dark figure blocked the glow, he snapped his head towards the direction it was coming from. His heart thumped loudly then, a shiver running up his spine as his onyx orbs met with jade green irises. If the female cared or noticed that he was naked to the bone, she didn't show any sign of it. Raising an eyebrow at her daring presence, he turned fully to give her a glimpse of his body.

And so there he stands, graceful, powerful. The shadows that cloaked his statuesque frame only serve to intensify his virile aura. The very one that commanded anyone's attention without him even attempting to. His inky black hair hung in a halo around his chiseled cheeks, covering his nipples and a good portion of his toned, firm chest. Concave lines on pale white skin gave way to a muscled, taut stomach. A happy trail beginning on his navel traveled down to his manhood. Even now, unaroused and flaccid, it still looked better than any other she had ever seen or had but her eyes didn't linger there for long. They settled on his round shoulders instead, before meeting his gaze. His face was indifferent, giving nothing away as to what his current mood was. Really, Itachi Uchiha looked like he had just come out of a magazine cover. His look was exotic, very captivating, and everything the female had never bothered to admire before tonight—in his naked form, of course. She wasn't oblivious to the man's dominant aura or handsome features.

"Yes?" Was all that mellifluous, deep voice offered. It brought her out of her entranced ogling, making her blush from embarrassment.

"Did I—" she stammered, unable to find the right words to choose were he to respond to her question. "Did I say something wrong?"

Itachi just stared, serious. He couldn't deny that the way her eyes had been shamelessly roaming over his figure had left his skin hot and tingling. Desire for this woman had awoken yet again but he couldn't bring himself to take action. Not yet. Though the sudden pressure in the room was suffocating him with the tension it held, Itachi kept his cool. "No, Sakura. You didn't," he lied. Truth of the matter was, her words had hurt him and the only way it could be amended would be for her to somehow take them back. But he knew it was impossible, not that it mattered much.

"Then why didn't you answer?" Came the inquisitive, suspicious response. "I-I just don't want a repeat of what happened last time. Itachi, please, be honest with me. You know me, I open my mouth when I'm nervous and words just start spewing out everywhere because that's all I can do. I gibber on and on and on, talking nonsense until someone eventual—"

"I love you," he whispered, unable to hold it in any longer once she started babbling again, speaking whatever was on her mind like she often did. It was so like her that it made his heart swell. His fortuitous confession made her shut up. Surely, the confirmation should have shocked her—made her feel stupefied and a bit appalled by it. The minute the words were out, he decided to rectify them and attempt to take them back. Her silence was deafening and it wasn't what he had really hoped for. "You're an amazing friend. You're like a sister to me, Sakura. The one I never—"

"Why are you lying?" She snapped, taking a few angry steps into the closet to stand in front of him.

"Sakura, must we talk about this now? Of all times? I'm butt naked, for christ's sake. Let me at least get some cloth—"

For the third time that night he was interrupted. Sakura seemed fixated on getting the truth out of him, no matter what kind of clothes he was, or wasn't, wearing. "No, I don't care about that. And yes, we must talk about it right now. I'm tired, Itachi. So sick of chasing after the wrong guys, getting into relationships that just keep failing, and getting involved with your brother when all he causes me is heartbreak after heartbreak."

"And how is me admitting my love for you going to fix any of that? You seem to find the worst douchebags and sleep with them the second you get the chance. It's not my fault you open your legs up for everybody you come in contact with," Itachi snapped. For once in his life he felt the tight hold he'd been keeping on his emotions ebbing away. His control was breaking, shattering his walls fast as he stared into her jade green eyes, reminded of the many times she spoke of her affairs to him. He knew he had been much crueler than he intended to be. He knew his words had lacerated her heart. The way her eyes widened in shock told him so but he just couldn't bring himself to care much anymore.

Surprise, indignation, and anger flashed through her face then. Itachi didn't quite register what happened next. His cheek suddenly burned, turning red as the palm of her hand struck him hard across the face. "How dare you?" She choked, unable to keep the hurt from her voice. "How can you say those things?" She was on the verge of tears now. "Are you really so stubborn to go as far as to attempt to keep me away by saying something so barbaric? I told you those things because you've never judged me before! Because you're always there for me! You're a real prize," she spat. When he didn't respond, she started hitting his chest with her small fists but only halfheartedly. He was like a rock, unmoving and emotionless for just that instant and waiting for someone to pick him up. "Uchiha Itachi, you're a fool. An insipid, worthless fool!" Again her fist pushed against his chest, harder this time. Her shoves contained all the anger, all the hurt, all the disappointment that he had caused her with his insult.

Her pained words and constant shoving suddenly brought him out of the surprised state that had resulted from getting slapped. Itachi's hands came up to seize her insistent ones by the wrist. That only made her resist, increasing her force against him. Itachi let it go for a while until, eventually, he tired of it and shook her slightly. "Stop," his deep voice rang out, making her close her eyes and turn away from him as though she'd been suddenly struck. Her proximity was too much. All the anger, the jealousy, the unshed sexual tension he had for her boiled over. Sakura's parted lips suddenly appeared to need his attention. This was the only way he could express his emotions when words failed him. This fiery, feisty woman caused this. It was all her doing for his sudden need. Being rough always aroused him and her constant pushes had awaken the desire for her yet again that night.

He leaned in slightly, apprehending her attention when his nose nuzzled her cheek. Sakura peered at him, seemingly aware of their distance now, but Itachi couldn't keep away any longer. "Bubbles," his voice was a husky whisper against her flushing cheeks. The nickname often used in a friendly, affectionate manner was now being used as a sexual weapon—eliciting shivers inside of her at the breathy, erotic voice that had mentioned it. Her mouth parted to respond but all that came out was a sharp intake of breath. "I don't want you to see me as your brother because I. . . I _do_ love you. As a friend and more. I'm tired of watching you give other people a chance but never me." He paused, his hands now running up her arm before his fingers deliciously sank into her back, holding her around the waist to keep her still. If he hadn't been so close, he would have probably missed the way her eyes momentarily drank in his lips with hunger. But he was closer to her than he'd ever been. The intimacy of their closeness did not go amiss to any of them—nor the fact that he was stark naked as their bodies constrained against one another. "Sakura," his voice was once again sinfully sonorous, rich and so very strong as he whispered her name with an intensity, a _desire_, that he'd never taken with her before.

"_Itachi_," she echoed, melting like putty under his strong hold and the demand the voice commanded just by mentioning her name. Their lips were close, leaning in the slightest bit. Sakura's eyes were hooded and Itachi's body was reacting to it. A fire was building up inside of him, setting his skin ablaze as the female showed the same symptoms.

Itachi growled at that instant as he realized that Sakura wanted this. Perhaps not as much as he did but she still desired it to an extent. His arms wrapped around her. Thin pale-pink lips would come crushing down against her full ones. The contact was ambrosial. It sent exquisite shivers to his nerve-endings. Blood started to flow like mad into his manhood. His second head's attention was on that of the creature that Itachi's lips were fixated to. A growl emanated from his throat when he shoved his tongue inside the soft, wet and hot cavern that was her mouth. It seemed like the world was compacted into that kiss. His tongue produced long, sensual strokes against her very own. It coaxed it to life slowly, skillfully, elegantly. The pace of it had his mind going wild with need. It felt so right, so good. Her small moans and gasps had him enlivened, emboldened to keep on going without the need to stop. And he had to think, dear god, how could the kiss be everything and nothing like he imagined it out to be? It was perfect and he could taste the lingering taste of chocolate with a hint of mint in her breath. It was sweet, delicious, and he didn't want to pull away. They both were falling under the spell they were slowly weaving between them. He was warm against her, the skin of his neck hot beneath the arms now looping themselves around it. His hair was like fine silk under her fingers, clutching it as if in fear that he'll pull away much too soon.

Oh, how much would Naruto bother her if he ever found out about the way she was entangled with Itachi now. The 'I told you so' smug look written all over his face. Her thoughts were quickly dispersed as Itachi pulled away. It wasn't hard for her eyes to wonder down low to the now exposed chest. Feminine, slender fingers would run along the toned chest, feeling the flex of his muscles and unsteady, beating heartbeat inside. She had to tell herself over and over that this was okay, this was Itachi. Itachi, who never lied to her unless it was to protect her. Itachi, who was her best friend and would first let something bad happen to him before she got hurt. Itachi, whom she loved more than anyone else in this cursed, forsaken world.

Itachi's body once again roared at her steady touching, lifting her up around the waist to slam her back against a close wall inside the roomy closet. A groan escaped his lips at the sudden position. Sakura's legs felt luxuriously smooth against his bold hold on them. They were tightly wrapped around his hips, accommodating his hardened, sizable member against her very warm, hot core. The intimate, visceral touch had him hissing. The pressure of their sex pressed snugly close together felt amazing and Itachi wanted to feel more of her naked feverish skin against his. Their chests pressed tightly against one another, leaving no space in between. Once again their battle of tongues ensued. The passion that they'd felt when their lips touched for the first time was renewed. This time more lively, more lucent in need. His hands ran over her legs, hips sinking slightly against her own to give continuance to grinding motions. The need for air was becoming crucial but the pleasure was overpowering their senses and all they knew was that they needed more. So much more.

He pulled away long enough to lift her up higher, her legs now tightly wrapped around his waist. The raven took notice of the disappointed sound she made in her throat, mentally smirking at her. Making his way out of the closet and into the bedroom, his eyes stayed connected with hers. The beautiful person he had been silently chasing after was his. Be it for the night or for the next years to come, she was still his for now and nothing could ruin it. Absolutely nothing. A kind smile spread through his usually stoic features. Eyes hooded in desire, he squeezed her skirt clad bottom, making her yelp and avert her eyes from him.

"You sure get handsy," she groaned, hands coming up to hold him around the neck. He only chuckled, shaking his head as he gently laid her down on his bed, along the headrest. His hands massaged her thighs, running them up and down. The touch of her skin against his hand made him resume his insistent kissing. Itachi once again tasted and relished every inch of her mouth. The urge to claim her, someone who had been so off-limits and so very forbidden to him, suddenly invaded his thoughts. His fingers traced the hem of her red tank before sliding it up and off her head, sinking into the creamy flesh of her shoulders, squeezing it as he positioned himself in between her legs. His arousal was once again snugly pressed against her hot core.

The many times he had gone over this scenario in his head, what sounds she'd made and exactly how he would enter her didn't even compare to the real thing. Her mellifluous mewls as hips hips grounded firmly and tightly against her very own were like a sweet, sonorous melody to his ears. It turned him on and all he wanted was to pleasure her. His hands clasped her small, perky breast, relishing in the weight of them. Thumbs and index fingers pinched pink nipples, taking pleasure in the way they hardened and her eyes closed under his feverish touch. His mouth traveled down her neck, slowly making his decent towards his target. His tongue ran along the valley of her breast, hands atop the mounds, squeezing the firm globes tightly. Oh, how amazing she tasted. Itachi's mouth encased one of the pink nipples, suckling on the tender skin. Cock a throbbing mess, he moved on to the next one. Teeth bit into the nub gently. The tip of his tongue ran along it as his lips took as much of her breast in as they could. The mewls, groans of pleasure that escaped her lips kept him going. It felt like he was drinking in the sweetest of nectar and Sakura's breasts were giving it to him until he grew hungry for something else.

Straddling her thighs, and musing over the fact that her eyes were shyly glued to his sizable erection, his slim fingers worked her skirt and panties down. Lips tracing the tight stomach, his tongue poked out to savor the flesh beneath. He had to wonder how it was possible for every part of her to taste as sweet as her mouth did. Pulling her thighs apart, his mouth left a wet trail of kisses as it went down her navel. The strong, sublime scent of her arousal besieged his cognizance.

All he wanted was to taste her. Itachi's tongue traveled up the wet slit, relishing in the savory, sweet tang it held on his taste buds. A gasp escaped her lips then, urging him on. The hard muscle run along her slit again, this time giving a long, hard stroke to stop on her clitoris. Once against he savored her flesh, giving continuance to his ministrations. His tongue lapped up and down on her clit, mouth wholly clamping down on the tender folds. His eyes closed as though she was a dainty treat and it was the best he'd ever tasted. His ears picked up on her moans, only serving to hardened him all the more. Blood was pumping quickly through his body, making him feel alive as he finally got a hold of his deepest desire.

Sakura's hands seized his long inky mane once his wet muscle gained speed. It wasn't long before the female felt the familiar heat in the pit of her stomach, making her back snap in a perfect curve. "'Tachi," she mewled. Her muscles involuntarily contacted then, sending her over the edge to an euphoric state as his tongue kept flicking over the tender nub. It was maddening, leaving her breathing heavy as it peaked and all she could think of was how good it felt. Back settling against the sheets below her once done, she felt rather than saw, Itachi crawl on top of her now hot, languid figure. His hips lined up against hers and that's when she felt his hardness _pressing_ against her stomach. Oh, how wickedly luscious it felt. Her chest heaved and her eyes snapped opened only to close when his lips brushed hers with lust.

Curvy legs wrapped along a slim torso, hips moving in unison with the person above. His erection would align with her slit, coating himself there with the wetness she held. Strong hands grasped her hips, stilling her movements. He wanted her. Itachi really, _seriously_wanted her. Without waiting for word of approval, he grasped his own member and placed the blunt head against her now too sensitive clit, rubbing it a few times before seeking entrance to her body.

A sigh escaped his lips as the head pressed in. Simultaneously, he felt slender hands come up to wrap around his neck and later on, her face would press against his throat. A moan escaped her lips from the sudden intrusion. Itachi's heart was racing. His breathing became uneven as he sank in _deeper_, _deeper_ and _deeper_ until he was fully seated inside the tight, silky walls that was her sex. Itachi had never been one to be vocal during sex but this woman was gripping his length as though her life depended on it and it was driving him mad with wanton. And it felt stupendously superb.

His hips retreated slowly, slamming back in place when the head of his penis was the only thing inside. His ears picked up with pride and fascination on the way her breathing hitched and she moaned, _loud_. Primal need took over. The pleasurable heat that was spreading through his body made him lose complete control as it elicited shivers of raw pleasure. His voice rang out in a guttural groan as his hips kept constantly snapping forward and back. Itachi didn't relinquish his speed throughout the next few minutes, not even when his muscles began to complain. He wanted to drag this out as long as possible, but with every stroke of his cock inside that small piece of heaven, and every sensual slide of scorching hot flesh against silky tight walls, his body was reacting much too quick. Their moans were distant echoes in his head. The need for release soon became too much and so he growled, slowing his pace just enough so his orgasm ebbed away.

His lips kissed the over sensitized skin on her throat, drawing gasps of pleasure from her. Tracing the outline of a female's jaw as well as the sharp outlines of her shoulder blades had never felt so erotic or as gratifying before. "_Sakura_," he moaned against her ear. The female only moaned his name in return. "You feel so good," his voice was a husky, heated whisper. It commanded her attention as it dropped down to a purr. As a response, Sakura's nails dug into the hard muscles on his back, jolting him back into a speedy rampage that had the female's head beneath him lolling to the side and her mouth wringing out commands to go faster, faster, faster, _harder_, until they were both lost to pure sensation and ecstasy. Her walls greedily clamped around him, milking him, as if in need for more of him. The bed shook with each stroke of his hips against hers. Her hips met him halfway, constantly sheathing his member inside her tight, wet cavern repeatedly.

The seismic waves of his orgasm hit him full on. All the built up tension inside of him abated with his climax. Itachi was hurtling towards a cliff and falling into the everlasting fires of blissful abandon. His muscles tensed up, breathing quickened and heart became a drumming mess in his rib cage. God, this felt too fucking good for him and it was everything that he had imagined it out to be and more. So much more. Itachi felt completed, fulfilled, and it was all due to Sakura.

A balloon had suddenly been popped, it felt like, and it had left them without much air to breathe. Their lungs struggled to catch up. A light sheen of sweat coated their bodies as he emptied the last of his seed inside of her with a couple of thrusts. The smell of their sex and climax hung around the air around them. Only small, smacking sounds of lips gently meeting could be heard in the room but that was okay, because they were still reveling in the after-sex glow and chatter would come when they both were deemed prepared.

Rolling off of her, Itachi grasped her around the waist and pressed her back against his chest. The warmness of their bodies cuddling close together made them smile, humming in approval as the male pressed a tender kiss on her pink head. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this," she murmured, eyes closed.

Itachi could only agree for a few seconds before he registered what she had said. "Pardon?" He responded, thinking that maybe he had heard the female wrong and his ears were failing him.

"Nothing."

"It's obviously something, Sakura. What do you mean?"

"I've been chasing after the wrong Uchiha, s'all. . ." She trailed off, cuddling closer to him as if he would let go.

"What?" He commanded, sitting up on his elbows to better look at her.

"Because I thought you didn't feel the same and I was crazy for feeling this way. I just—I just thought someone like you could never belong to me." She finished, silently looking ahead but not at the man staring at her with a gentleness in his features that was reserved for her eyes only.

"How come you chased after Sasuke?"

"He was the closest thing I could get that reminded me of being with you," she whispered, guilty. "I was stupid, I know."

"We were both stupid," he responded, grabbing a hold of her chin so she'd look at him. "Ten years," he started. "I've been in love with you for ten years, Haruno Sakura. I was a fool for letting my brother take advantage of you like that and not telling you how I felt sooner."

"Eh, he was good to me most of the time. But yesterday he told me I talked too much about you and it was obvious that I had feelings for you that went beyond simple friendship," she responded sheepishly. "I was never good at hiding my emotions."

"And I'm too good at hiding mine."

"Yes, you are," at this, she turned her body around to hook a leg over his hips and an arm underside his. "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Does that mean we'll have to start acting like a couple now?" Groaned Itachi playfully.

She pinched him, making him scowl half-heartedly. "Of course," she giggled. "But Itachi?"

"Hmmm?" He purred as his nose began nuzzling her neck, hips snapping forward in small gyrating motions against her wet core, which now had his semen dribbling out at a slow pace.

"You'll always be my best friend, no matter what," then her lips were on his and she rolled over to straddle his hips. Even if things didn't work out between them, Sakura would always consider the man beneath her best friend. A separation between the both of them or failure of their coupling wouldn't be possible. Neither of them seemed to want to stay away from each other, either way, because just a year later, he would propose to her; Sakura, with her all too delighted smile and a brightness in her eyes that was reserved for the man she loved above all else, would nod her head 'yes' because words would fail to make an appearance to her for the first time in her life. And after their honeymoon was over—say nine months later, a small Uchiha would come into their lives, sealing their fates together for good as their hearts swelled for their small bundle of joy.

The last thought in Itachi's head that night, however, wasn't of their future together or how they would go about their new relationship. It was a of a feeling so simple and something he didn't feel very often. For once in ten years, he could freely admit to himself that he was irrevocably happy.

~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•

A/N: First SakuTachi I write (ever). The pair may seem silly but I kinda like them together :) Anyway, please tell me what you think and if you liked it or not in a review! Thanks :3


End file.
